Musim Kawin
by dhiya chan
Summary: Sosok itu bukan setan, bukan pula makhluk yang telah mati. Dia adalah makluk hidup, masih bisa bernafas walaupun tubuhnya nyaris sedingin es. /PWP Pertama/ Full content Adult/


**...**

Lampu-lampu disekitar badan jalan menyala terang, menyinari seantero trotoar dengan beberapa orang pejalan kaki melangkah mantap keluar dari kawasan tersebut. Tak seperti tiga puluh menit sebelumnya keadaan sekitar telah sepi, bahkan toko-toko klontong menyajikan makanan khas sudah banyak yang tutup. Sudah waktunya pulang... Mengakhiri kerja keras mereka selama 12 jam terakhir dengan mengistirahatkan tubuh adalah pilihan bijak, dengan begitu mereka siap menyongsong hari, mengumpulkan energi demi memulai rutinitas yang sama untuk besok pagi. Walau dikawasan tersebut baik toko serta ruko yang bermukim sudah tutup, ada satu toko yang masih buka. Seperti yang terlihat, lampu-lampu didalam toko tersebut masih menyala terang, tak sedikit juga keributan yang diciptakan dipenghuni toko menambah riuh suasana malam. Memang segala perkerjaan mereka telah selesai, sama seperti pegawai yang lain sudah waktunya untuk kembali kerumah melepas semua penat mendera, namun nampaknya hal tersebut tak berlaku bagi sebagian pegawai ditoko itu.

Lembur...

Ya... Tidak ada alasan lain yang lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan mereka sekarang yang harus terkekang didalam toko. Apalagi kalau bukan karena dipaksa untuk lembur, kerja ekstra atau apapun itu.

Seorang pria paruh baya yang tak sengaja berjalan melewati sebuah ruangan, terhenti. Tak sengaja mendengar suara aneh dari balik ruangan tersebut. Membalikan tubuh mengapai ganggang pintu kemudian membukanya secara perlahan, mata pria itu membelalak lebar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

Bukannya terkejut mendapati pria itu berdiri diambang pintu, salah seorang lelaki dari tiga pria yang sedang menonton vidio porno mengerling sesaat lalu menatap layar televisi, melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya— mengocok penis.

Pria itu meradang, melotot tak percaya mendapati keempat pegawainya malah bersikap acuh, tak menganggap dirinya yang merupakan boss mereka. "Kalian ku suruh lembur untuk mengerjakan tugas?! Bukannya malah menonton vidio porno sambil _blow job_ , dasar anak-anak cabul!"

"Tsk!" Lelaki bersurai perak berdecak kasar, tapi tak mengurangi pergerakan kedua tangan yang mempompa penisnya. "Tunggu sebentar lagi, aku dalam posisi enak sekarang- Urgh!"

Dasar anak buah kurang ajar!

Pria itu tak berhenti mendengus kasar, tak habis pikir dengan tingkah ajaib para pegawainya. Sembari berdecak pinggang, pria itu mengedarkan pandangan mata menatap tajam keempat anak buahnya. _'Hahh... Sudah kuduga.'_ Persis seperti yang dia pikirkan, tidak ada tanda-tanda dari mereka untuk berhenti melakukan kegiatan laknat itu. Kalaupun bersikeras melarang mereka berbuat mesum didalam tokonya, yang ada bukannya berhenti malah semakin menjadi. Pemuda-pemuda ini adalah tipikal manusia pembangkang nomor satu dan si pria sudah merasa lelah. Lelah hati, lelah pikiran, dan lelah mulutnya untuk menegur mereka. "Naruto."

"Hmm?" Dan lihatlah tingkah bocah pirang satu ini, duduk paling dekat layar televisi dengan air liur menetes disudut bibir menyaksikan seorang wanita _dimasuki_ secara brutal. Sudah menjawab panggilannya dengan nada malas, menolehkan wajah kearah si pria pun tidak.

"Kau sudah selesai mengecat papan reklame kita?"

Pemuda pirang itu semakin cepat mengocok penisnya, merasa tergugah akan visualisasi dari vidio porno yang dia tonton hingga dia semakin terangsang. "Belum." Jawab Naruto enteng.

Tercenung.

Si pria mematung seketika, memandang terkejut kearah pemuda berkulit coklat yang sedang meleguh nikmat. _'Apa dia bilang...'_ Ucapnya terlampau shock, tak percaya dengan pernyataan singkat dari Naruto. _'BE-BELUM SELESAI?!'_

 **'BRAK!'**

Suara pintu yang dipukul terdengar, mengundang perhatian keempat laki-laki itu hingga menghadap kebelakang dimana si pria menyiratkan kemurkaan yang luar biasa dari sorot mata. Terlebih mencengangkan lagi kepalan tangan pria itu berada tepat dipermukaan pintu— suara pukulan tersebut berasal. Nampaknya stok kesabaran si pria telah tandas, tidak bisa lagi menolerir sikap pegawainya yang semakin hari semakin susah diatur.

"Cepat selesaikan perkerjaanmu—" suara si pria terdengar berat, terkesan kelam. "— **se-ka-rang!** "

Naruto melengguh protes, memandang kembali layar televisi dihadapannya. "Nanti saja, tunggu aku sampai _keluar_." Pemuda bermata biru itu mengocok penisnya dengan kasar, membangkitkan gairah yang sempat terhenti akibat pukulan tangan si pria pada pintu. "Lagipula kalau dikerjakan malam ini, pasti tidak akan selesai. Besok saja ya? Bagaimana?" Mengajukan negosiasi sepihak, Naruto bermaksud mengulur perkerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan.

"Kau selalu bilang besok, besok! Sudah dua minggu dan sekarang apa? Papan reklame ku pun belum selesai juga!" Nada suara pria paruh baya itu naik beberapa oktaf ketika menyerukan kekesalannya.

"Ya-ya-ya." Gumam Naruto memandang intens layar televisi, masih mengacuhkan pria itu. "Besok akan ku kerjakan, pasti selesai. Tenang saja, pak."

Kepalan tangan pria berambut putih itu mengepal erat, menampakan buku-buku jari yang memutih seketika dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. Tanpa perlu menerka lebih jauh, ketiga laki-laki menghentikan sejenak aksi blow job itu tahu bila boss mereka bersiap-siap meledakan kemurkaannya yang sendari tadi tertahan.

 _'Naruto, kau dalam masalah besar.'_ Batin mereka bertiga serempak. Dan seperti yang terlihat pemuda bersurai pirang itu tidak memahami situasi bila kini dia adalah objek sentral pelampiasan amarah sang pemilik toko.

"CEPAT SELESAIKAN TUGAS MU ATAU AKU AKAN MEMOTONG GAJIMU!"

Seret.

Lelaki tua itu mencengkram kerah seragam Naruto dari belakang, membuat pemuda itu terjungkal dari kursi yang diduduki namun tidak menuai rasa iba si lelaki. Sembari menyeret Naruto yang nampak kesusahan menyeimbangkan tubuh ketika berdiri, si lelaki paruh baya terus melangkah ingin meninggalkan ruangan tersebut..

"Pa-Pak tua?!" Naruto kelabakan, membagi tatapan kearah lelaki tua itu dan juga layar televisi secara bergantian. "Akan ku kerjakan tugas ku. Tapi biarkan aku _keluar_ dulu! Hei pak tua?! Apa kau mendengarku? Pak tua!"

 **'BLAM!'**

.

Diantara pepohanan rindang menjulang tinggi membelah angkasa, semilir angin berhembus kencang, _mengusik_ ranting-ranting pohon hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup memekakan telinga, menggugurkan dedauan akibat tertiup angin ditengah keheningan yang terjalin tanpa seorang pun melewati kompleks pemakan tersebut. Patung malaikat menghiasi nisan pemakaman seakan menjadi saksi bisu saat retakan besar dari salah satu makam terlihat, memunculkan sebuah tangan dengan kuku panjang berwarna kehitaman menghiasi tangan pucat tersebut. Seiring tangan pucat tersebut mengepal erat, lambat laun retakan yang semula hanya berdiameter sekitar 7 senti akibat kemunculan tangan tersebut tiba-tiba melebar, menampakan lagi tangan yang lainnya. Malam semakin larut, dan sosok yang muncul dari tanah makan itu kian menampakan diri, beranjak keluar dari dalam guna membebaskan tubuh dari _kekungan_ tanah. Tidak butuh perjuangan ekstra, dengan satu kali gerakan cepat sosok itu pun berhasil memoloskan diri menggunakan kedua sayap berukuran besar tersemat di punggungnya.

 **'SLAP!'**

Kepakan sayap terdengar, balik mengintimidasi hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya seakan memantang kekuatan dari sayap tersebut. Dedauan kering berada ditanah tanah berterbangan, membingkai keadaan sekeliling dengan potret yang sangat indah ketika daun-daun itu berguguran, meliuk gemulai mengalahkan kecantikan dari salju yang menghujani bumi.

Jika ada salah seorang manusia melewati komplek pemakaman ini dan melihat sosok itu muncul dari dalam tanah, orang-orang pasti akan berpikir jika sosok itu adalah setan. Mahkluk yang telah mati dan hidup kembali untuk menganggu manusia. Namun kenyataannya tidak. Sosok itu bukan setan, bukan pula makhluk yang telah mati. Dia adalah makluk hidup, masih bisa bernafas walaupun tubuhnya nyaris sedingin es. Bila sosok itu bukan setan dan juga bukan manusia, maka hanya satu jawaban untuk membuktikan keabsahan siapa gerangan sosok itu. Semua orang pernah mendengar atau mungkin mengetahui fenomena ini, fenomena beribu-ribu tahun lalu yang telah ada jauh sebelum ilmu pengetahuan berkembang pesat seperti jaman sekarang, yaitu...

Mahkluk mitologi.

Memang benar... Cerita klasik seperti ini telah ada dan hidup berdampingan dengan dunia manusia selama berpuluh ribu tahun lalu tanpa kita sadari. _Tanpa disadari?_ Ahh, mungkin lebih tepatnya menolak ukur presfektif para manusia akan keabsahan sosok makhluk mitologi itu sendiri disebabkan paradigma yang berkembang secara turun termurun, mulut kemulut, selalu menjabarkan bila makhluk mitologi adalah makhluk yang keberadaannya dituturkan dalam kisah-kisah mitologis, legenda, ataupun fabel dimana keterkaitannya berhubungan dengan folklor suatu suku yang bersifat fanatisme atau lebih akrab disebut kepercayaan _lebih_ terhadap suatu mitos, tak urung hingga sampai detik ini banyak yang beranggapan bila makhluk mitologi adalah makhluk khayalan.

Jika rumor yang beredar mengenai makhluk mitologi adalah makhluk yang suka bersembunyi-sembunyi, maka jawaban sebenarnya adalah makhluk-mahluk itu _hanya_ menutupi jejak keberadaan mereka demi menjaga siklus alam yang telah ada. Dimana dunia manusia dan dunia bawah tanah tidak bisa serta merta dicampur adukan sehingga salah satu diantara mereka dapat melenggang bebas. Ada batasan, ada aturan, dan ada perbedaan sesuai dengan ketentuan hukum alam. Dan hal itu tidak bisa dilanggar begitu saja.

Bila memang ada batasan akan dunia manusia dan dunia makhluk mitologi, maka pertanyaannya sekarang mengapa makhluk ini muncul didunia manusia?

Jawabannya mudah.

Sebagaimana terdapat suatu batasan terhadap dalam individu dua kelompok, tentu kita tidak bisa melupakan adanya pengecualian tersendiri mengapa aturan tersebut tidak _berlaku_. Termaksud situasi saat ini, konteks pengecualian tersebut berlaku untuk hal-hal penting sesuai dengan perjanjian hukum alam yang ada. Dan perlu ditekankan bila ini bukanlah bentuk intervensi makhluk mitologi pada dunia manusia. Makhluk mitologi ini punya alasan kuat melandasi mereka rela menempuh semua ini dengan datang jauh-jauh dari dunia bawah tanah, apalagi kalau bukan demi mengemban tugas. Tugas yang selama beribu-ribu tahun lalu telah berjalan bagai bagian dari siklus kehidupan.

 **Musim kawin.**

Setiap satu dekade ketika bulan purnama muncul secara penuh, beragam ras serta semua lapisan elemen dari dunia bawah tanah keluar untuk melakukan musim kawin. Lima puluh tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk menahan hasrat biologisnya, selama berada dibawah tanah baik pria maupun wanita dipisahkan dalam dua tempat berbeda. Tidak boleh berbaur, apalagi berhubungan seks sebelum memasuki musim kawin tiba. Dan karena dipisahkan dalam kawasan terpisah, satu tempat yang layak untuk dijadikan sebagai _wadah_ pertemuan selama musim kawin adalah dunia manusia, tempat paling netral tak ada sihir pengekang untuk menunjukan daerah kekuasaan suatu strata golongan ataupun larangan lainnya yang diberlakukan didunia bawah tanah. Namun satu hal yang harus diingat dari musim kawin ini, selain sekedar melepaskan hasrat biologis, momentum musim kawin juga dijadikan sebagai ajang bagi para _pejantan_ untuk penanaman _benih_.

Jelas bukan sebuah alasan sepele makhluk mitologi bermata merah memiliki tiga buah titik ini rela menempuh perjalanan jauh dari dunia bawah tanah hingga sampai didunia manusia. Sama seperti pejantan lain kedatangannya kemari untuk mengemban tugas serupa, mencari calon patner dari golongan tertinggi di dunia mereka untuk mengandung benihnya demi memperkuat klan.

Meloncat tinggi kemudian berpijak diatas kepala patung malaikat bersayap, seringai makhluk itu melebar memperlihatkan taringnya yang tajam. "Saatnya mencari _sarang_."

 **.**

 **Disc** **lai** **mer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Musim Kawin**

 **Rated:** **M**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Warning:** **PWP, YAOI, Humor(?), Tak sesuai EYD,** **OOC,** **Typos and Miss Typos, AU, Alur terlalu cepat,** **100% gaje diawal dan diakhir cerita.**

 **.**

"Berengsek!" Naruto menghempaskan tiga kaleng cata keatas papan panjang dengan masing-masing ujung papan diberi tali tambang yang dikaitkan pada alat derek— mirip seperti alat derek untuk menimba air. "Setidaknya kalau punya hati nurani, biarkan aku _keluar_ dulu?! Lagipula mengecat papan reklame bukan perkara mudah, tidak mungkin bisa selesai dalam waktu semalam. Besok pagi kan bisa? Tsk! Dia benar-benar kelewatan! Seperti tidak pernah muda saja!" Naruto melampiaskan kekesalan hati, merasa marah kepada sang pemilik toko tanpa mengetahui bila sebenarnya dia sendirilah yang patut dimarahi pria itu.

Siapa yang tidak akan marah bila memiliki pegawai super pemalas seperti Naruto? Selalu menunda-nunda perkerjaan hingga pengecatan reklame yang seharusnya selesai setengah bulan lalu kini _molor_ , tidak ada progres sama sekali bahkan baru 15% yang dia cat. Jika kinerja Naruto bagus, mampu memberi pelayanan maksimal pada pelanggan tanpa harus mengumbar nomor telepon pribadi untuk mengajak _kencan_ semalam, mungkin Jiraiya tidak akan semurka ini pada pemuda berusia 28 tahun itu.

"Afiliasi? Kheh!" Sembari menarik tali tambang untuk sampai keatas papan reklame berada, Naruto tidak berhenti mendengus kasar sebagai afeksi dominan. "Sekali pun papan reklame ini selesai, pembeli tidak akan bertambah! Darimana orang tua itu mendapat pemikiran seperti ini? Ohh astaga! Orang-orang hanya akan menertawakannya karena membuat lukisan bodoh!" Ketika sampai diatas, kedua tangan terbalut kulit tan mengikat tali tambang pada pengait disisi papan reklame, menjaga papan panjang tempat dia berpijak agar terus berada diatas, tidak terjun bebas. "Ya, percuma saja aku menyeruakan ketidakadilan yang kudapat dengan berteriak seperti ini! Orang tua itu terlalu kolot untuk sekedar mengerti perasaanku walau sedikit saja!"

Naruto pun berjalan menuju sisi sebelah kiri tempat dia meletakan kaleng cat, kemudian meraih sebuah obeng sembari berjongkok lalu membuka tutup kaleng cat. "Dalam waktu semalam..." Mata sebiru langit menerawang dalam tatapan frustasi papan reklame dihadapannya. "Bagaimana mungkin bisa selesai?" Gumam Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Jelas pemuda itu masih tidak bisa komperhensif akan tugas diberikan Jiraiya. "Dasar..." Tertunduk dalam, sebelah tangan Naruto yang menggenggam erat ganggang obeng. "DASAR TUA BANGKA TIDAK BERPERASAAN!"

"Aku bisa mendengarmu Naruto!" Suara dari dalam toko pun terdengar, menyambut teriakan pemuda itu. "Cepat diam dan selesaikan pengecatan papan reklame ku atau aku akan memotong gajimu!"

Naruto terdiam, tidak lagi berkicau seperti saat-saat lalu. Meskipun diam, tak lantas membuat kekesalan yang hinggap dihati Naruto memuai begitu saja, terlihat pemuda bersurai pirang itu mencibir Jiraiya dengan menggerakan bibirnya tanpa suara, _mengolok-olok_ pria tua itu.

"Sialan!" Gumamnya pelan, nyaris berbisik. Melepaskan obeng yang sebelumnya dia genggam, tangan kanan Naruto meraih sebuah kuas kemudian mencelupkannya kedalam cat. "Ini namanya bukan pekerjaan! Tetapi pengeksploitasian pegawai?! Melakukan tindakan kompulsif hingga mengekang kebebasan ku demi mengeruk keuntungan pribadi! Dasar maruk!" Cerca Naruto lagi, tetap bergumam pada diri sendiri. "Kheh! Jika aku mempunyai uang banyak, aku akan menyewa pengacara ternama untuk memperjuangkan hakku sebagai pegawai ditoko laknat ini. Lihat saja..." Dendam pemuda itu pun berkobar. "Lihat saja nanti!"

Hanya mampu diucapkan dimulut saja, begitu lah Naruto bila dia mendapat tugas yang tidak sesuai dengan kehendaknya. Selalu menyalahkan Jiraiya dengan alasan-alasan tidak bermutu yang berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan sebenarnya. Pegawai pemalas yang selalu mengeluh bila mendapat tugas berat (walau sedikit), itulah Naruto.

Beranjak berdiri setelah merasa cukup dengan cat yang dia celupkan, Naruto pun berdiri mulai mengecat sketsa polos yang belum dibubuhi warna. "Arggh!" Pemuda itu menggeram kesal, bergerak gelisah. "Inilah yang tidak kusukai?! Jangankan membiarkanku _keluar_ , memperbolehkan ku ke toilet saja dia bahkan tidak mengizinkan! Dasar kakek-kakek kejam!"

Naruto tidak bisa menutupi kegelisahan merasakan rasa tak nyaman dari celana yang dia kenakan. _Basah, lengket,_ dan tentunya sangat-sangat menganggu sekali bila dia bergerak sedikit saja! Bagaimana tidak? Selama melakukan _blow job_ menggunakan kedua tangannya, sebelum berhasil klimaks, cairan precum terus menetes dari penisnya. Parahnya lagi ketika meminta izin ke toilte kepada Jiraiya yang menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan, pria paruh baya itu tidak mengizinkan Naruto sampai dia menuntaskan perkerjaannya. Bahkan dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan (bagi Naruto), Jiraiya malah melemparnya ke luar kemudian menguci pintu toko, _membekukan_ segala akses untuk pemuda itu menyelinap masuk. Sudah harus merasakan rasa linu selama beberapa menit karena belum membuncahkan hasrat, Naruto harus meredam perasaan tak nyaman akibat boxer yang dia kenakan terasa lengket, basah, dan err... Naruto bahkan tidak mampu mengungkapkan kata-kata sekedar menjabarkan perasaannya sekarang?! Intinya cuma satu, tidak nyaman dan terasa sangat _menganggu_!

"Uhh!" Sebelah tangan Naruto terangkat, mengipas-ngipas areal hidung begitu mencium _bau_ tubuhnya yang menguar— terutama untuk bagian selangkangan. "Aku harus mandi setelah menyelesaikan ini." Mencoba mengabaikan segala hal yang membuat dia tidak nyaman, Naruto kembali menjalankan tugas awal yaitu mengecat papan reklame.

"Ahh! Sepertinya ada yang kurang."

Menyadari keadaan sekitar terasa sepi, Naruto merogoh saku celana dibagian belakang, memperlihatkan i-pod dan seutas headset digenggaman tangan. Mendengarkan musik tidak ada salahnya, hitung-hitung sebagai teman pendamping ditengah kesendirian dan juga bila mendengar musik Naruto yakin perkerjaannya akan cepat selesai karena terbawa suasana dari lagu yang dia dengarkan.

Seperti telah diperkirakan, lagu yang akan didengar Naruto adalah lagu yang sering dia putar di playlist musik dalam beberapa hari terakhir. Lagu yang sangat melejit di tangga lagu Amerika selama dua minggu berturut-turut dan menduduki chart nomor satu. _Uptown punk_ , dinyanyikan oleh Bruno Mars. Walau tidak terlalu mengerti arti dari lirik lagu tersebut, begitu tidak sengaja menontonnya di channel Mtv musik Naruto langsung jatuh hati dan lekas mendownload lagu itu hingga mendengarnya secara berulang-ulang. Gaya khas saat Bruno Mars bergoyang melenggak-lenggokan pinggul terasa begitu menginspirasi Naruto, tidak seperti banci malah terkesan _manly_.

" _Don't belive a just watch_ — AHO!" Dan lihatlah sekarang bagaimana Naruto me _reka_ ulang setiap dalam vidio klip tersebut, persis sama baik dari segi lenggok pinggul, hentakan kaki maupun gerakan kepalanya dengan tangan keatas— gaya hand's up seperti anak RAP. Sambil menggoyangkan kuas menyapu permukaan papan reklame, Naruto yang merasa gayanya sangat keren tidak menyadari bila kini ia bertingkah seperti anak autis, jauh dari kata _cool_ bahkan cenderung memalukan untuk diperlihatkan pada orang lain.

Jiraiya yang tidak sengaja mendengar teriakan Naruto menyibakan sedikit tirai jendela toko, kemudian menggeleng pelan tidak ambil pusing dengan gaya tarian epilepsi Naruto yang mengalahkan penderita penyakit ayan. "Ada-ada saja."

Berbeda dengan Jiraiya terlihat acuh selepas menutup kembali tirai jendela, dari atas tiang listrik terdapat sosok yang nampak tertarik akan goyangan Naruto. Bukan sekedar tertarik, tetapi sosok itu memang sengaja datang kekawasan toko begitu mencium bau harum yang tak sengaja terendus dihidungnya ketika menginspeksi keadaan sekitar guna mencari _sarang_. Bau harum yang jauh lebih kuat, mengalahkan pheromene para _betina_ yang sengaja dikeluarkan demi memikat para _pejantan_ dimusim kawin. Dan disinilah sosok itu berakhir sekarang, dengan kedua kaki dan tangan berpijak dipuncak tiang listrik menatap seduktif Naruto dengan seringai terkembang dibibir. Ahh... Saking terpikatnya dengan _bau harum_ ditubuh Naruto, kepala sosok itu bergerak kekiri dan kekanan mengikuti goyangan pinggul Naruto— bagian dimana bau harum itu berasal.

 _'Dia melakukan tarian untuk memikatku.'_ Sosok memiliki sayap besar berbentuk seperti sayap kelawar itu ternyata salah menginterpretasikan goyang Naruto. Mengganggap goyangan lelaki itu diperuntukan _**khusus**_ untuknya.

Pada umumnya saat musim kawin dimulai, para wanita akan mengeluarkan pheromone sebagai signal bagi para lelaki untuk menunjukan keberadaan mereka dan sebelum memasuki pembenihan, para wanita akan melakukan ritual pemikat entah itu berupa tarian atau hal-hal lain yang diwariskan dari klan mereka.

 _'Benar-benar menggoda...'_ Menjilati bibir tanpa dia sadari, makhluk yang telah terangsang itu mengepakan sayap, terbang mendekati Naruto tanpa berniat berpijak pada papan panjang tempat Naruto berada. _**"Ehem!"**_ Bukannya mendengar suara sosok tersebut yang berdeham keras, Naruto terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya seraya mengumam beberapa bait lagu dengan penuh penghayatan. Sosok itu perperangah. _'D-Dia...'_ Mata semerah darah memandang takjub. _'Dia bertingkah jual mahal padaku?!'_

Sosok itu tidak bisa memungkiri bila kini dia terkejut, cukup shock saat mengetahui bila untuk pertama kali sepanjang 300 tahun dia hidup ternyata ada juga yang berani jual mahal padanya! Gelengan pelan terlihat sembari bersiul keras ketika satu kalimat terlintas dipikirannya.

 _'Menakjubkan!'_

Tipe-tipe yang sulit ditakhlukkan, dan hal itu merupakan tantangan tersendiri bagi makhluk mitologi ini yang terkenal sikap _playboy_ nya, bisa menjerat para wanita didunia bawah tanah hanya dengan memperlihatkan taringnya saja hingga bertekuk lutut meminta untuk dipilih sebagai _sarang pembenihan_.

 _'Sepadan...'_ Sorot mata sosok itu melihat tubuh Naruto dari ujung kaki kehingga ujung rambut, namun kemudian berhenti tepat ditengah-tengah bokong. _'Dia mempunyai proporsi tubuh yang bagus. Pheromonenya begitu memikat dan_ _ **tariannya**_ _pun sangat mengairahkan.'_

Namun satu yang menjadi persoalan bagi makhluk itu. Dilihat dari rupa Naruto, walau hanya sekilas sosok itu tahu bila Naruto adalah manusia. Sangat jelas bila manusia bukan salah satu kelompok yang dikualifikasikan sebagai bagian dari partisipan musim kawin ini. Meskipun begitu mengapa Naruto memancarkan pheromone yang sangat kuat mengalahkan wanita-wanita dari dunia bawah tanah? Bahkan terang-terangan _sengaja_ menarik perhatian sosok itu dengan melakukan ritual pemikat.

 _'Ahh! Persetan dia manusia ataupun bukan! Yang jelas dia adalah wadah yang tepat untuk mengandung anak-anakku.'_ Nampaknya gairah telah membutakan pikiran makhluk itu hingga berani bertindak tanpa memperdulikan batasan dan konsekuensi yang ada dengan melakukan perkawinan bersama manusia. _'Musim kawin adalah pertempuran sengit, bila tidak cepat bertindak dia pasti akan direbut orang lain!'_

Tidak ada cara lain, makhluk itu harus bisa mendapatkan Naruto dengan cara apapun. Sekalipun Naruto menolak, dia akan terus memaksa kalau perlu menggunakan cara kekerasan (opsi terakhir) agar dia bisa menandai Naruto dengan mengeluarkan sperma didalam tubuh lelaki itu sebagai tanda kepemilikan. Jika sampai ada pejantan lain yang mengetahui keberadaan Naruto sementara dia belum berbuat apa-apa, bisa dipastikan akan terjadi pertempuran dahsyat demi memperebutkan Naruto.

Sekali lagi, mahkluk itu mencoba menarik perhatian Naruto. _**"Ehem!"**_ Tidak perlu untaian kata-kata, cukup berdeham keras sosok itu ingin melihat apakah Naruto masih jual mahal atau tidak. _'Ayo lihat kesini, sayang?'_

Dan ternyata seperti saat lalu tidak ada reaksi signifikan dari Naruto sebagai tanda bila dia tertarik. Lelaki itu hanya mengerlingkan sudut mata keatas seperti mendengar sesuatu namun selebihnya Naruto memilih terlarut dalam alunan musik dari headset yang melekat ditelinga.

Dua kali sudah sosok itu ditolak, dan untuk ketiga nanti makhluk itu tidak ingin mendapat jawaban yang sama. Suka atau tidak tidak, Naruto harus menerima _pinangannya_!

Memincing mata dengan tajam seraya menguarkan ketampanan yang bisa menjatuhkan hati para wanita didunia bawah tanah, sosok itu membersihkan serak dikerongkongan sebelum akhirnya...

 _ **"EHEM!"**_

...Berdeham dengan keras hingga membuat Naruto reflek membalikan badan, ematung ditempat membelalakan mata menatap sosok dihadapannya.

"UWAHHH! SETAN!" Terlonjak kaget sembari meringkukan tubuh pada papan reklame, Naruto yang memejamkan kedua mata dengan erat secara tiba-tiba melemparkan kuas, dan—

 **'BUAGH!'**

—tepat sasaran mengenai kepala sosok itu dengan sisa cat pada kuas menempel dipuncak rambut.

Makhluk itu menatap tak percaya kearah Naruto. Apa itu tadi? N-Naruto bilang dia...

 _'Setan?!'_

Setelah menggoda, bahkan bertingkah jual mahal, sekarang Naruto malah bilang makhluk seganteng ini setan! Ohh Tuhan! Taktik macam apa lagi ini?! Apakah ini salah satu dari strategi Naruto yang tidak ingin terlihat terang-terangan menggoda makhluk itu? Sok jual mahal season kedua?

 _'Ahh... Benar-benar tipe yang sulit ditakhlukan.'_ Batin sosok itu sinting. Lagi-lagi salah menginterprestasikan tingkah Naruto.

"O-Oh... Iya-iya, malam hallowen." Naruto menekan dadanya erat, menghela nafas lega setelah melihat dengan seksama. "Usaha yang bagus, nak! Kau berhasil menakut-nakutiku dengan kostum mu ini. Nah sekarang silahkan kau pergi jauh-jauh, aku masih banyak perkerjaan. Kau takuti saja teman-temanmu yang lain." Tangan Naruto bergerak, mengusir sosok itu tak ubahnya seperti mengusir anak ayam. _'Dasar anak-anak zaman sekarang, kurang kerjaan!'_

Salah paham.

Harus bermuara kemana kesalah-pahaman ini agar bisa berhenti? Tidak ubahnya makhluk mitologi itu yang menganggap Naruto menjalankan taktik terselubung demi menutupi maksud sebenarnya yang ketahuan merayu, maka Naruto kurang lebih sama mengira bila makhluk itu adalah salah satu pemuda dari kelompok anak-anak kurang kerjaan lainnya yang suka menakuti orang ketika merayakan malam hellowen.

 _'Tapi— tunggu dulu!'_ Naruto merasa ada sesuatu hal yang dia lewatkan. Sangat penting dan juga terkesan _janggal_. Jika benar dia salah satu anak-anak nakal itu, maka... "KENAPA KAU BISA MELAYANG!"

 _'Ahh...'_ Mata memiliki tiga buah koma itu berkilat liar mendengar teriakan Naruto. _**"Ternyata benar, kau memiliki suara yang sangat seksi."**_

Naruto mencoba mengendalikan diri untuk tidak tersedak air liuranya. "Dasar sinting!" Maki Naruto kasar. Tetapi meski dicerca, sosok itu terlihat tak gentar. Malah dia mengepakan sayapnya kemudian berpijak diatas papan. Naruto melotot garang. "Jangan mendekat kau makhluk aneh! Setan! A-Ataupun jin!"

Sosok itu menyeringai nakal. _**"Kalau sedang marah, kau jauh lebih seksi."**_

Demi dewa jashin yang memiliki aliran sesat!

Sekalipun mempunyai penampilan mengerikan, Naruto merasa jauh lebih mengerikan lagi mendengar perkataan makhluk itu! Ohh yang benar saja?! Lelaki mana yang tidak bergidik mendapat ultimatum seperti ini?! Terkesan mesum dan terlebih lagi Naruto mendapatkan pernyataan tersebut dari sesosok yang diduga laki-laki dan parahnya memiliki rupa mengerikan, tidak jelas rasnya entah itu alien, atau sejenis kappa yang bertranformasi menjadi kelelawar.

 _ **"Kemarilah sayang."**_ Makhluk itu melangkah mantap, hasrat yang dia rasa sendari tadi tertahan mulai berkorbar, terbakar oleh hardikan Naruto yang dirasa erotis ditelinganya. _**"Tidak perlu malu-malu. Aku tahu kau menginginkanku untuk memilihmu sebagai wadah benihku."**_

Wadah?

Benih?!

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangan dengan erat. "MATI SAJA KAU, MAKHLUK ANEH MENJIJIKAN!"

"NARUTO!" Teriak Jiraiya dari balik kaca jendela toko. "Apa kau sudah gila?! Jangan berteriak malam-malam!"

Bagaikan angin segar, Naruto berjalan keujung papan agar terlihat oleh Jiraiya. "Pak tua, tolong aku?! Ada makhluk aneh yang—"

"BERISIK!" Jiraiya kembali berteriak, memotong ucapan Naruto. "Akan kuizikan kau pulang bila tugasmu sudah selesai. Paham?!"

"Ta-Tapi—"

 **'GRAP!'**

Ketika Jiraiya menutup tirai jendela mengabaikannya, saat itu lah makhluk itu memeluk erat Naruto dari belakang, melingkarkan kedua tangan menahan tangan lelaki berkulit coklat itu. Naruto mematung, wajahnya memucat seketika.

 _ **"Sayang, bikin anak yuk?"**_

Mual.

Naruto merasa ingin sekali muntah didetik ini juga mendengar suara makhluk itu yang berbisik ditelinganya. Apa dia bilang? Bi-Bikin apa?

"Kurang ajar!"

Jambak. Naruto mengerakan sebelah tangannya yang berhasil menjambak rambut makhluk itu sembari membalikan badan melakukan perlawanan. Ya... Semula Naruto bermaksud ingin melawan tindakan asusila makhluk itu, namun tanpa disangka kedua tangan makhluk itu berada tepat dipundaknya. Dan seperti yang diperkirakan, dalam satu kali gerakan.

 **'BRUK!'**

Papan panjang tempat kedua orang itu berpijak bergoyang kencang ketika tubuh Naruto dihempaskannya secara paksa.

Kecup.

Mata sapphire pemuda berkulit coklat membelalak lebar merasakan sesuatu yang basah, hangat, dan bergerilya liar pada belahan belahan bibirnya. Tidak perlu mencerna terlalu jauh, Naruto dalam keadaan sangat sadar akan perisitiwa tragis yang sedang menimpanya. Peristiwa tragis... Jelas siapapun menganggap hal ini sebagai musibah terbesar bila seseorang yang tidak pernah dia jelas asal usulnya malah...

MENCIUMINYA!

Merasa sangat dirugikan oleh ciuman sepihak yang bisa meruntuhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki, Naruto mengerahkan kedua tangan mendorong makhluk itu.

Genggam.

Bukannya berhasil memberi perlawanan bentuk ketidaksetujuannya akan aksi tercela sosok itu, kedua tangan Naruto tiba-tiba digenggam makhluk berkulit pucat tersebut, kemudian membawa tangan Naruto keatas tepat dipuncak kepala. Sambil memperdalam ciuman, makhluk itu menggerakan kedua belah bibir yang berwarna hitam dengan gerakan meraup memasukan keseluruhan bibir pemuda itu yang disambut tatapan tajam dari Naruto, mendiskriminasi sosok itu melalui sorot intimidasi yang terasa begitu kental.

 _'Ahh, seksi.'_ Makhluk bersurai biru dongker dengan cat berwarna merah dibagian puncak kepala menatap Naruto penuh hasrat, kabut gairah telah menutupi rasionalitas sosok itu hingga segala bentuk perlawanan Naruto dianggap sebagai bagian dari eksplorasi rasa cintanya. _'Jika aku melakukan hal lebih, apa reaksimu sayang?'_

Terbersit rasa penasaran, sosok itu mencoba manuver baru dengan membasahi permukaan bibir laki-laki itu mengunakan saliva dari belahan bibir atas bagian dalam sembari mengigit gemas. Tidak sampai menggunakan taring, cukup deretan gigi depan saja. Pada dasarnya makhluk itu tak ingin menyakiti Naruto bila memang laki-laki itu bisa bertindak koperatif akan keinginannya— tidak melakukan perlawanan yang berpotensi membangkitkan kemarahan makhluk itu.

Naruto bergidik ngeri, bulu kuduknya meremang seketika merasakan permukaan bibirnya sudah sangat-sangat _basah_. Basah oleh saliva makhluk itu. _'Ini tidak baik!'_

Jika tidak segera bertindak menghentikan aksi tak senonoh makhluk ini, bukan tidak mungkin hal yang Naruto takutkan terjadi juga. Dia akan diperkosa dan parahnya lagi dia juga tidak mendapatkan apa-apa sebagai kompensasi atas kerugian yang dia derita. Melapor kepada polisi? Kheh! Sekalipun Naruto berteriak ditengah kota, orang-orang tidak akan mungkin percaya jika dia baru saja diperkosa vampir jejadian!

 _'Baiklah.'_ Mempersiapkan diri memperhitungkan timming yang pas disaat makhluk itu menghisap brutal belahan bibirnya, Naruto menghitung mundur ketika makhluk itu memiringkan kepala ingin meraup bibir Naruto yang berada didalam mulutnya. Dan—

GIGIT!

—Naruto pun mengigiti bibir makhluk itu dengan kuat, membuatnya menggeram kasar sambil melepaskan taut bibir yang terjalin diantara mereka.

"Kheh!" Dengusan kemenangan lolos dari bibir Naruto. "Rasakan itu dasar makhluk aneh cabul!"

Sosok itu meringis, merasakan rasa perih dari bibir bagian atas yang mengeluarkan darah. _**"Tsk!"**_ Menjilati luka robek dibibirnya mengunakan ujung lidah, mata semerah darah menatap tajam kearah Naruto— membuat lelaki itu gentar. _**"Tipe bringas, cukup mengesalkan. Tapi..."**_ Seringai keji terukir mana kala taring makhluk itu terlihat ditengah terpaan sinar rembulan. _**"...aku sangat menyukainya! Itu cocok denganmu, cintaku~"**_

Naruto tercenung, otaknya mendadak seperti korslet mendengar statement gila makhluk itu. "K-Kau..." Bahkan Naruto tidak bisa berucap apa-apa, terkejut. "Kau makhluk aneh paling tidak waras!"

Seringai sosok itu semakin menjadi-jadi. _**"Ahh... Aku tahu sebutan 'makhluk aneh' adalah panggilan sayang. Tapi kita belum terikat, bersabarlah sedikit. Bila kita telah selesai melakukan penanaman benih, kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama itu."**_ Makhluk itu tiada henti mengeluarkan aura ketampanan yang dia miliki secara maksimum guna memikat calon penerima _benihnya_. _**"Aku Sasuke, untuk sementara kau bisa memanggil ku dengan nama itu sayang."**_

Kesabaran Naruto kian terkikis hingga meledakan amarah yang tak mampu lagi tertampung. "AKU TIDAK BERTANYA SOAL NAMA MU DASAR SINTING!"

Sasuke mematung, menatap tak percaya kearah Naruto. _'Dia...'_ Nafas Sasuke terasa berat, degup jantungnya bergolak keras, membuat ulu hatinya terasa sesak pertanda gairah kembali berkobar. _'Dia sudah tidak sabar!'_

"H-Hei kau?!" Mendadak Naruto diselimuti perasaan tak enak, firasatnya seakan berkata sesuatu hal buruk akan terjadi saat melihat wajah Sasuke nampak menggebu-gebu. "A-Apa yang ingin kau laku—"

Kecup.

Ciuman kedua kembali mendarat mulus dibibir. Naruto bahkan tidak sempat mengelak mendapati wajah Sasuke mendekat dengan cepat, menekan bibirnya menggunakan bibirnya. Jika beberapa saat lalu Sasuke hanya menggerakan belahan bibirnya meraup bibir Naruto, maka kini Naruto merasa bibir Sasuke tidak cuma sekedar meraup bibirnya saja. Bisa Naruto rasakan dengan jelas jika kini bibir bawah Sasuke menekan belahan bibir Naruto, memaksa ingin masuk kedalam bibir hangat lelaki pirang itu. Mengetahui hal itu Naruto tak lantas memberi kesempatan, pria itu tetap mengatupkan bibirnya dengan erat, tidak memberi izin.

Menyadari penolakan Naruto, Sasuke bersikap pasif untuk sejenak, tak lagi memaksa lelaki itu. Sebagai ganti karena tidak bisa menerobos masuk, Sasuke menggerakan kepala kekiri dan kekanan meraup bibir Naruto diimbangi dengan deretan giginya yang mengigiti permukaan bibir Naruto. Gigit, raup, hisap. Begitulah disela-sela kegiatan Sasuke mengeksplor sensasi dari bibir ranum Naruto. Bila Sasuke boleh jujur, setiap detik Sasuke merasa hasrat yang bergolak di tubuhnya terus beranjak naik bahkan dia sendiri merasa bingung untuk sekedar merealisasikan fantasi liar yang bermain dipikiran begitu mencium Naruto pertama kalinya. Sasuke serasa kehilangan akal atau mungkin lebih tepatnya kenikmatan berciuman dengan Naruto membuat Sasuke mabuk. Bagai candu dan Sasuke akan terus menggali kenikmatan itu sedikit demi sedikit. Kenikmatan yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan dari wanita lain.

Puas dengan permainan _di luar_ , Sasuke merasa sudah waktunya mereka bermain _didalam_. Dengan mengandalkan keuntungannya yang berhasil mengekang Naruto, Sasuke pun bersiap merealisasikan satu ide agar bisa menerobos pertahan mulut Naruto. Masih mengecup bibir Naruto dengan bringas, Sasuke menggerakan sebelah tangannya meraba tubuh Naruto, sengaja memainkan jemari tangan menekan-nekan puting dada dibalik seragam dengan kuat.

 _'Keras kepala.'_ Dan seperti yang telah Sasuke perkirakan, Naruto tak bergeming meski tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat jari telunjuk Sasuke menekan puting dada. Tidak apa, jika Naruto tetap bersikeras Sasuke akan melakukan rencana utama, menggerakan tangannya secara sensual semakin kebawah dan kebawah hingga akhirnya—

"ARRG-MMPFF!"

—Sasuke mencengkram penis Naruto dari balik celana dengan kuat, kemudian melesakan lidahnya memasuki rongga mulut Narut membuat segala perlawanan lelaki itu tak berarti. Berhasil memasukan lidah kedalam mulut Naruto yang lembab, basah dan juga hangat, Sasuke tidak lantas berdiam diri. Terbukti Sasuke segera bergerak dengan aktif, menginvasi mulut Naruto membelai-belai bagian atas rongga mulut menggunakan ujung lidah, merasakan tekstur lunak dari rongga atas melalui ujung lidahnya yang sensitif. Ya... Layaknya sensor, Sasuke bisa menjabarkan bagian atas rongga mulut Naruto dengan sangat akurat, dimana bagian tersebut terasa sangat lunak, lembut dan juga bertekstur bergelombang. Seperti ada _kerutan-kerutan_ yang membawa sensasi tersendiri saat membelainya menggunakan permukaan kasar lidahnya.

"Nnh! Enggh!" Meski mendesah keras, Naruto masih menunjukan perlawanan. Tentu sikap Naruto sangat salah, membuat posisinya kian terjepit. Bagaimana pun juga Sasuke telah dikuasi gairah, melawan hanya akan membuat Sasuke semakin merasa tertantang.

Lidah Sasuke yang semula bermain ditengah-tengah rongga mulut Naruto kini beralih menuju rongga pipi sebelah kiri, melesakan ujung lidah menyentuh bagian tersebut yang terasa lembut. Sasuke menggeram keras, tak menampik sensasi bagian dalam pipi gemil Naruto ternyata jauh lebih lembut dibandingkan rongga atas mulut Naruto. Lekas saja ujung lidah Sasuke bergerilya dengan brutal, menekan-nekan bagian tersebut hingga pipi Naruto terlihat menggelembung dari luar. Seakan tidak ingin meloloskan satu _titik_ saja, Sasuke juga menginspeksi deretan gigi Naruto. Baik deretan atas dan bawah tidak luput dari jarahan, mengundang suara kecipak basah yang terdengar erotis ditengah keheningan malam meliputi kedua insan itu.

"Nghh! Nhhh!" Naruto kembali mencoba berontak, ingin meloloskan diri dengan menggerakan kepala bermaksud mengeluarkan lidah Sasuke. "NHH!"

Namun sayang, Naruto malah membuat Sasuke semakin leluasa bergerak, mempermudah makhluk itu menjelajahi bagian rongga mulut sebelah kanan yang semula ingin Sasuke rasakan setelah puas dengan yang sebelah kiri. Tidak perlu menerka terlalu jauh apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan, seperti rongga sebelah kiri tadi Sasuke pun melakukan hal serupa. Melesakan ujung lidah menjelajahi rongga pipi Naruto dengan liar, menusuk-nusuk permukaan bagian tersebut yang memunculkan urat-urat kecil dan setelahnya disusul deretan gigi Naruto dijamah intens oleh lidah Sasuke.

"Nhhh! Nghh!" Naruto kualahan. Selain karena tidak sanggup melawan disatu sisi Naruto mulai terbawa akan arus permainan Sasuke yang tak bisa ditampik begitu lihai memanja. Terlebih lagi saat Sasuke beralih kembali ketengah-tengah rongga mulut, memulai permainan puncak dari lidahnya yang mulai fokus pada lidah Naruto.

Awalnya Sasuke hanya meraba saja, membelai halus seakan ingin menyapa. Tetapi setelahnya Sasuke menekan-nekan lidah Naruto, membelai titik itu dengan tekanan kuat, seolah mengintimidasi lidah Naruto menunjukan _kekuatan_ yang dia miliki.

"UUUFM!" Naruto menggeram keras, membelalakan kedua mata ketika merasakan lidah Sasuke membelit kasar lidahnya.

Gulung, tekan, jilat.

Membiarkan insting liarnya yang mengambil peran dalam permainan lidah, sebelah tangan Sasuke yang masih berada celana Naruto tiba-tiba mengambil peran lain, melancarkan kembali serangan serupa dengan meremas-remas bagian tersebut, membiarkan kekokohan jari-jari tangan mencengkram erat penis Naruto membuat batang penis menyembul keluar memperlihatkan _bentuk_ nya pada permukaan celana. Gairah Naruto berhasil dia _bangun_ , dan Sasuke yang hendak membuka ikat pinggang lelaki itu tiba-tiba didorong Naruto dengan kasar.

Terlepas.

"Uhh! Ngah! Huff! Huff!" Ketika tautan bibir antara mereka berdua terlepas, Naruto menghirup nafas dengan tamak. Mengisi kembali kadar oksigen yang sempat menipis akibat ciuman panjang tersebut.

Sasuke memandang dengan iba. Nampaknya dia cukup keterlaluan hingga tak memikirkan kondisi Naruto yang hampir pingsan karena kehabisan nafas. Sebagai permintaan maaf, Sasuke pun mendekatkan wajahnya, mengendus bagian leher Naruto dengan sensual kemudian menjilatinya.

"A-Ah, he-hei?!" Disela-sela nafas yang bergemuruh, Naruto mendorong pelan pundak Sasuke. Mencoba menyingkirkan namun tak berhasil. "A-AHH!"

Naruto mengadahkan wajah keatas, menatap langit kelam tidak dihiasi bintang dengan mata setengah menyipit, terbuai hingga tak bisa mengontrol teriakan erotisnya ketika Sasuke menghisap kuat leher Naruto. Jilat, gigit, hisap, dan tanda kemerahan pun muncul dari kulit leher Naruto yang berwarna coklat eksotik. Pandangan naruto terasa gelap, pikirannya terasa ringan persis terbang keawan-awan membawanya pada nirawana langit ketujuh. Tidak ada yang bisa Naruto dengar sekarang selain detak jantungnya dan juga suara kecapan lidah Sasuke yang bermain dibagian jakunnya.

 _'Ini benar-benar tidak bagus!'_

Harus Naruto akui makhluk aneh ini begitu lihai mengolah lidah dan menggerakan tangannya yang bermain dipenis Naruto. Tidak Naruto pungkiri jika dia terus seperti ini besar kemungkinan Naruto akan _kalah_ , terperangkap kedalam permainan Sasuke yang tak urung membuat Naruto condong menyetujui implush seksual makhluk itu. Bila sudah begitu hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja keteguhan Naruto akan _berbalik,_ yang tadinya menolak kini menjadi meminta untuk dipuaskan.

 _'Baik, pertaruhan terakhir!'_ Tidak ada cara lain, Naruto harus meneguhkan tekad untuk melawan sekuat tenaga. _'Aku akan menendang makhluk jejadian ini agar menyingkir kemudian kabur secepatnya!'_ Satu rencana telah tersusun, dan sekarang tinggal menungu realisasi dari Naruto untuk melakukannya sekarang. _'Satu, dua, ti—'_

 **'GRAP!'**

Baru mengayunkan sebelah kakinya, tangan Sasuke pun dengan cepat memegang pergelangan kaki Naruto, menekukannya yang kemudian Sasuke tahan diatas papan. Naruto membelalakan mata menatap tidak percaya menyadari selangkangannya yang tertutupi celana kini terekspos jelas, terbuka dengan lebar akibat sebelah kakinya yang tertekuk ditangan Sasuke.

" He..HENTIKAN—AHH!" Tubuh Naruto melengkung dengan mulut menganga lebar menyeruakan suara desahan saat sebelah tangan Sasuke memasuki celananya.

Remas. Remas. Remas.

Naruto dapat merasakan tangan dingin Sasuke menyentuh penisnya yang hangat dan juga keras akibat _serangan awal_ dilancarkan Sasuke sendari tadi. Mata Naruto setengah menyipit, mengigiti kuat bibirnya yang bergetar hebat merasakan cengkraman tangan Sasuke bermain dibalik celana.

"U-Uhh... Unn... Nhh..." Sebelah kaki Naruto yang bebas, ia rapatkan membuat tangan dingin Sasuke berada dibatang penis terhimpit oleh selangkangannya.

Sembari mengerlingkan mata memandang Sasuke, Naruto tahu Sasuke tidak semudah itu mengendurkan permainan tangannya meski telah dijepit oleh selangkangan Naruto. Dan Naruto sendiri pun tidak bermaksud untuk menghentikan pergerakan tangan Sasuke, lelaki pirang itu hanya mencoba alternatif lain yang terbersit dipikirannya agar leluasa menggali sensasi.

 _'T-Terus... Remas terus... Ya-Yang ku-aatt akhh!'_ Batin Naruto meresapi setiap _pemompaan_ yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Gah!

Persetan bila Naruto harus berakhir digagahi oleh Sasuke. Pasca tangan makhluk itu menerbos masuk kedalam celananya, pertahanan Naruto sudah runtuh. Ditambah dia sama sekali belum klimaks setelah menonton vidio porno bersama rekan-rekannya, Jiraiya telah menyeretnya keluar terlebih dahulu, dan momentum ini Naruto jadikan sebagai pelampiasan, berinistiatif mengikuti alur permainan Sasuke agar dia bisa mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Sudah kepalang tanggung, Sasuke juga telah melakukan tindakan maksiat ini sudah sampai taraf remas-meremas, jadi tidak ada salahnya bila Naruto memilih untuk menikmatinya.

 _ **"Mau lanjut sekarang?"**_ Sudut bibir Sasuke terlihat, menyeringai kearah Naruto.

Demi harga diri yang setinggi langit! Naruto tidak sudi menjawab! Lagipula dari awal dia sudah menolak, tidak mungkin tiba-tiba secara gamblang Naruto mengakui kepada Sasuke bila dia menyukai hal ini?! Astaga memikirkannya saja Naruto merasa ingin meloncat. Memalukan kawan!

 _ **"Diam berarti ya."**_ Ujar Sasuke merobek ikat pinggang Naruto dalam satu kali sentakan karena tidak tahu cara membukanya. _**"Langsung saja ya?"**_

Sasuk menarik pinggiran celana Naruto, kemudian menurunkannya hingga memperlihatkan boxer super ketat berwarna ungu tua. Seringai Sasuke kembali terkembang, terkekeh pelan saat menyentuh penis terlapisi boxer menggunakan ujung kuku yang panjang seperti kuku serigala.

 _'Warna janda.'_ Komentarnya saat melihat boxer tersebut. Walau bergumam didalam hati, Sasuke tidak lantas menyeruakan apa yang dia pikirkan kepada Naruto secara gamlang. _'Selain tipe bringas, dia manusia yang_ cukup _sentimental.'_

Tidak perlu mengenal sifat Naruto terlalu jauh, melalui percakapan singkat ini Sasuke rasa hal itu telah cukup menjadi acuan baginya untuk berhenti mengungkapkan pernyataan-pernyataan bersifat kontradiktif yang berpotensi memancing amarah Naruto. Bagaimana pun juga waktu yang Sasuke miliki tidak banyak, bila bulan purnama telah bergerak tidak lagi berada dipuncak tertinggi, mau tidak mau makhluk bawah tanah harus kembali kedunia mereka meski ritual _penanaman benih_ belum sepenuhnya terlaksana. Tidak boleh menunda-nunda. Sebelum waktu habis dan pejantan lain akan menemukan Naruto, Sasuke harus melakukan ritual itu secepat mungkin.

Mengendus aroma kuat dari cairan precum menguar dari balik boxer Naruto, Sasuke yang dilanda gairah menggebu-gebu segera menarik boxer tersebut hingga melorot sampai pertengahan paha, memperlihatkan batang penis Naruto yang berdiri mengacung tegak dialiri cairan precum dan ada pemandangan tidak asing menarik perhatian Sasuke. Sembari mengalihkan wajah kearah sketsa reklame, Sasuke pun kembali memandang bagian pribadi Naruto.

 _ **"Kheh!"**_ Sasuke mendengus sambil terkekeh senang, menunjuk salah satu bagian dari genital Naruto yang kemudian secara tak terduga, jari telunjuknya beralih. Menunjuk gambar papan reklame. _**"Mirip**_ **siput** _ **."**_

Dan Sasuke sepertinya secara tidak sadar mengingkari komitmen yang dia buat untuk tidak membuat Naruto murka dengan pernyataan kontradiktifnya.

Naruto menganga lebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar dari makhluk cabul berwujud vampir itu. _'Si-Siput?!'_ Naruto tidak mungkin salah presepsi _kan_ mengenai maksud Sasuke yang menyebut buah zakar menggantung dibawah batang penisnya seukuran siput di film Turbo yang terlukis pada pola sketsa papan reklame?

"Berengsek!" Naruto menarik rambut Sasuke dengan kuat, melampiaskan kekesalan hati karena Sasuke secara tidak langsung menghina barang kebanggaan miliknya. "Kalau kau merasa keberatan dengan ukuranku, sana pergi mahkluk cabul!"

Memang pernah ada yang berkomentar mengenai ukuran testis Naruto. Tetapi tidak sefrontal Sasuke, paling tidak mereka mengungkapkannya dengan perumpamaan yang lebih manusiawi tanpa harus mengkaitkan alat genitalnya dengan sejenis barang ataupun ragam benda berukuran kecil!

 _ **"Aku akan pergi tetapi setelah kita—"**_ Sasuke menyapukan jemari tangan yang dingin dibagian penis Naruto. _**"—**_ **melakukannya** _ **."**_ Mulai mengelus-ngelus penis yang berwarna senada dengan kulit Naruto namun pada dibagian kepala penis memiliki warna merah muda, begitu menggiurkan saat cairan precum telah membasahi bagian tersebut.

"Tsk!" Naruto mengigiti bibirnya dengan erat, masih menunjukan wajah tak suka tetapi batinnya telah menggemuruh, bergolak liar merasakan tangan dingin Sasuke.

Semula hanya dua jari Sasuke yang mengelus nakal penis Naruto, namun setelahnya kelima jari Sasuke pun bergerak, mencengkram erat batang penis Naruto kemudian mengocoknya dengan cepat secara vertikal dari atas dan kebawah.

"A-AMFF!" Naruto menggeliat, membekap mulutnya erat guna meredam suara desahan yang akan lolos dari bibirnya menerima serangan tak terduga Sasuke.

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, sedikit memperlihatkan ujung taringnya yang tajam dari sela bibir. Berhenti sejenak mengocok penis Naruto menggunakan gerakan keatas dan kebawah secara berkala namun konsisten akan kecepetan yang dia kerahkan, Sasuke menggenggam keseluruhan batang penis, mencoba sedikit berinovasi dengan menggerakan tangannya kekiri dan kanan memijat penis Naruto.

Dingin tetapi disisi lain terasa hangat.

Begitulah yang Naruto rasakan ketika telapak tangan Sasuke mengambil peran ekstra, memang hanya sebentar sebagai _selingan_ saat sedang mengocok penis Sasuke. Namun tetap saja Naruto tidak bisa memungkiri bila dia merasa sangat menyukai hal tersebut, menyukai pergerakan tangan Sasuke yang kini meremas-remas batang penisnya.

Mengusap belahan kecil pada kepala penis yang bertekstur bergelombang, Sasuke menekan-nekan lubang kecil dibagian tengah-tengah penis. Menusukan ujung kukunya yang rancung memasuki lubang saluran buang air kecil Naruto dengan gemas. Sorot mata Naruto memicing tajam, menggeram kasar seraya merapatkan selangkangannya guna menyembunyikan batang penis, tanda tak menyukai hal itu.

 _ **"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bermain-main lagi."**_ Sasuke menelusupkan sebelah tangan pada selangkangan Naruto, membawa paha bagian dalam kaki kiri Naruto agar terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan kembali keindahan yang sempat lelaki itu tutupi. Menyeringai sejenak, Sasuke pun mendekatkan kepalanya mengarah ke penis milik Naruto. Dalam satu kali gerakan...

"AHHH"

...Sasuke memasukan seluruh batang penis kedalam mulutnya, membuat Naruto berteriak keras yang tidak kuasa menahan desahan merasakan mulut hangat Sasuke sangat terasa dipenisnya. Seperti tak memberi kesempatan bagi Naruto sekedar bernafas lega walau sesaat, Sasuke menggerakan kepalanya, bergerak maju dan mundur dengan cepat memasukan penis Naruto kedalam mulutnya. Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebar, desahan yang terus keluar dari bibirnya seakan menjadi nada lain mengiringi suara kecipak basah dari pergerakan penisnya dalam mulut Sasuke. Naruto mendongkakkan kepala menatap kearah langit, memejamkan kedua mata meresapi setiap rasa dari kenikmatan tersebut.

Sasuke tidak sampai mengatupkan mulut, makhluk bermata merah darah itu tahu bila dia sembrono, tidak bisa memastikan kapasitas ruang mulutnya dengan baik penis Naruto akan terluka terkena gigi taringnya. Terasa tidak maksimal memang, namun Sasuke tidak ingin ambil resiko sebab dia sendiri ingin Naruto cepat klimaks agar sperma laki-laki itu bisa Sasuke dijadikan sebagai pelumas. Jadilah makhluk bersayap itu mengulum kepala penis yang berwarna merah muda, menyapukan permukaan kasar lidahnya pada lubang saluran pipis Naruto dengan tangan kiri mengocok batang penis dan tangan kanan merogoh sebuah benda dari balik pakaiannya.

"Nhh! Nggh! Ahh!" Nafas Naruto memburu, terputus-putus ketika acap kali mengeluarkan suara desahan.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri yang masih berkutat pada penis Naruto, menjilati kepala penis menggunakan permukaan lembut dari lidah bagian dalam. Sembari melempar benda yang sebelumnya Sasuke ambil dari balik pakaian, ketika menangkap benda berbentuk kecil seukuran kapsul itu lidah Sasuke pun membelit batang penis Naruto, menyulut desahan erotis Naruto dan dengan diwaktu yang sama kapsul tersebut Sasuke masukan kedalam lubang anus Naruto. Sangat cepat, bahkan Naruto pun sampai tidak menyadari jika Sasuke baru saja memasukan benda asing kedalam tubuhnya.

 _'Berhasil!'_ Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai lebar saat menghisap kuat kepala penis Naruto, lalu menggerakan lidah bagian dalam kekiri dan kekanan dengan intensitas cepat. Merangsang lubang saluran pipis Naruto agar terus mengeluarkan cairan precum. Jemari tangan kanan Sasuke yang kini bebas, ikut mengambil peran mencengkram buah zakar Naruto dengan kuat, memperlihatkan kulit buah zakar Naruto menyemul diantara sela-sela jari Sasuke saat mencengkramnya.

Cengkram, lepas. Cengkram, lepas. Cengkram.

Begitulah pergerakan jari tangan Sasuke mempompa buah zakar Naruto. Bahkan intensitas cengkraman Sasuke tidak berkurang ditiap detiknya, malah bertambah seakan ingin menunjukan kekokohan jari-jarinya yang dengan akurat memanja genital Naruto. Mata Naruto setengah menyipit, diikuti suara desahan yang keluar malah terdengar seperti gumaman. Nampaknya Naruto telah benar-benar terbuai, didukung dengan detakan hebat dari batang penisnya disertai urat-urat kecil menjalar disekitar permukaan kulit penis. Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama, tinggal sedikit hisapan kuat sebagai penutup dan Naruto...

"A-AHHH!"

...Telah mencapai puncaknya.

Nafas Naruto memburu seketika, gerak dadanya tidak beraturan dengan mata sejernih samudera tidak lagi terlihat, tertutup kelopak mata— terpejam erat. Sasuke menarik kembali kepalanya hingga tegak, tidak lagi menunduk ketika melepaskan penis Naruto didalam mulutnya.

 _'Cukup banyak.'_ Sasuke memasukan sebelah tangan kedalam mulut, melumuri keseluruhan jari hingga tertutupi cairan kental berwarna putih tersebut. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sasuke membalikan tubuh Naruto, membiarkan kedua tangan lelaki itu bertumpu pada permukaan papan dengan pinggulnya menungging tinggi.

"A..Apa yang akan kau laku—" Ucapan Naruto terhenti seketika saat menyadari benda asing menerobos masuk kedalam anusnya. Naruto membeku ditempat, keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya merasakan benda yang bergerak keluar masuk tersebut adalah jari Sasuke. _'Sudah dimulai...'_

Meski telah mengetahui bila hal itu akan terjadi, namun Naruto tidak pernah merasa segentar ini sebelumnya. Dia seperti tidak siap, takut, dan yang paling dominan sekarang adalah keinginan untuk menolak. Tapi jika meminta berhenti sekarang setelah semua berjalan sampai sejauh ini, dimana letak harga diri Naruto? Gah! Naruto sangat benci dengan kata-kata pecundang, seperti seseorang yang mengaku kalah sebelum memulai peperangan. Walau merasa segan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan ini, Naruto tidak akan meminta berhenti. Harga dirinya jauh lebih penting saat ini dibandingkan jari tangan Sasuke yang bergerak liar didalam anusnya.

Dua jari masuk.

"Nggh!" Naruto menggerang, menahan rasa perih saat jari kedua masuk dan parahnya lagi bersinggungan dengan kuku Sasuke yang tajam. _'Aneh...'_ Pemuda bersurai pirang itu bahkan tidak mampu memungkiri bila kedua jari Sasuke yang bergerak dengan gerakan menggunting terasa aneh didalam sana. Janggal, itulah yang Naruto tangkap dari lubang anusnya sekarang terasa sedikit renggang.

Keluar masuk menggerakan kedua jari didalam lubang anus Naruto, Sasuke pun berinisiatif memasukan jari ketiga yang direspon langsung oleh tubuh Naruto. Tubuh lelaki berkulit coklat itu bergetar hebat disetiap kesempatan kala Sasuke mengeluar-masukan ketiga jari. Bisa Sasuke lihat dari mata merahnya bila lubang anus berwarna merah tersebut kini telah melebar dari ukuran sebelumnya dan _keadaan_ Naruto pun sudah cukup basah oleh sperma lelaki itu sendiri yang Sasuke lumuri melalui jari tangan. Sasuke mengenggam penisnya, mendekatkan kepala penis yang teracung tegak mendekati bibir anus, menggesekan bagian tersebut selama sesaat menyapa anus sebelum akhirnya—

 **'THRUST!'**

—penis Sasuke pun melesak masuk memenuhi liang Naruto.

"ARGH!" Lelaki berkulit coklat itu menggeram kasar, mengepalkan kedua tangan erat dengan masing-masing kuku menancap erat dipermukaan papan.

Sasuke mengadahkan wajah menatap langit gelap, menikmati sensasi dari dinding anus Naruto yang mencengkram erat penis miliknya. Panas... Selain menikmati himpitan yang dibuat dinding anus, Sasuke merasa dinding anus Naruto terasa basah dan juga sempit, tidak memberi begitu banyak ruang untuk Sasuke walau bergerak sedikit saja. Seakan terintimidasi akan kekuatan dinding anus yang semakin memojokan penis, Sasuke berdecak kasar mencoba memaksakan diri untuk menggerakan penisnya menjelajahi _ruang_ tersebut namun dinding-dinding yang berkedut itu tidak memberi izin bagai mengultimatum.

 _ **"Hei, cobalah untuk sedikit rileks."**_ Ujar Sasuke seraya mencoba untuk bergerak.

"Rileks?!" Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. "Orang gila pun pasti tidak akan bisa bersikap rileks disaat bokong mereka dimasuki penis sebesar ini!" Sasuke menampar sebelah pantat Naruto, tak ambil pusing dengan ucapan judes lelaki itu. Naruto melotot marah. "Jangan seenaknya menampar bokong orang lain! Itu tidak sopan, tahu!"

 _ **"Tsk! Waktuku tidak banyak, kita harus selesaikan**_ **ini** _ **secepatnya agar kau tidak lagi merasa kesakitan dan aku pun bisa pulang kedunia bawah tanah sesegera mungkin."**_

Naruto tidak lagi menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke melalui kata-kata ketus seperti beberapa saat lalu. Jika dipikirkan baik-baik memang ada benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Walaupun terasa perih diareal cincin masuk anus, serta tidak nyaman merasakan dibagian perutnya karena keberadaan penis Sasuke, mau tidak mau Naruto menaikan pinggul miliknya hingga semakin menungging sembari merentangkan kedua kaki yang tertekuk, melempaskan otot-otot disekitar selangkangannya.

"Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan!" Dengan nada perintah dan terkesan angkuh saat mengucapkannya, Naruto tidak memungkiri bila wajahnya terasa panas saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Seringai dibibir Sasuke terlihat, mengangkat tinggi dagunya tak sungkan memperlihatkan raut wajah yang terkesan seperti memenangkan sesuatu. Menyingkirkan sejenak euphorianya, Sasuke mulai memompa penis didalam lubang anus Naruto, menarik sedikit demi sedikit penisnya secara perlahan-lahan keluar dari lubang anus.

"Nnh... F-Fuuh..." Naruto mengigiti bibirnya erat, nafas lelaki itu terasa berat, keringat dingin tiada henti menguncur dari pelipis manakala merasakan organ dalamnya seperti ikut tertarik keluar seiring Sasuke menarik undur penisnya. Sudah mencapai cincin anus, Naruto bisa menerka meski tidak melihatnya bila kepala penis berwarna merah muda dengan tekstur bergelombang tersebut berada ditempat tersebut. Seperti posisi siaga, dan sewaktu-waktu bisa menyerang kapan saja tanpa Naruto ketahui.

"AHH!" Naruto membelalakan mata, merasakan penis Sasuke meluncur mulus memasuki lubang anus Naruto, menancapkan kepala penis semakin dalam hingga tertanam sempurna saat menyodokannya.

Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur, melesakan kepala penis segala penjuru arah, membombardir lubang anus Naruto dengan brutal. Tubuh Naruto terlonjak kedepan seiring pergerakan Sasuke yang makin intens, kian akurat menyentuh titik tumpul dari bagian dalam tubuh Naruto. Suara kecipak basah mulai terdengar, beresonasi dengan suara dari belahan pantat Naruto yang tertampar bagian bawah perut Sasuke.

 **'SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!'**

Sasuke memegang sisi pinggul Naruto, menaikan pinggul lelaki itu sedikit naik keatas hingga Naruto semakin menungging. Berselang menyodokan penis menghujam lubang anus Naruto, Sasuke membenamkan kepala penis semakin dalam dengan sebelah tangannya bergerilya ke belahan pantat Naruto, menarik sisi cincin anus memperlihatkan bagian dinding anus Naruto yang terlihat _penuh_ karena keberadaan penisnya. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya cepat, menarik kembali jemari tangan yang menarik cincin anus Naruto kemudian menjilatnya, membahasi keseluruhan jari telunjuk hingga basah oleh saliva.

Kening Naruto yang semula berkerut karena harus merasakan rasa perih dan terbakar oleh keberadaan penis Sasuke di lubang anusnya, kini semakin mengerut dalam menyadari jari telunjuk Sasuke yang basah menyusuri belahan pantat Naruto dengan gerakan vertikal, begitu erotis membelai sensual. "A-Apa yang akan kau la-kukan?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah terkekeh pelan menunjukan gigi taringnya. _**"Sedikit bermain."**_

Disela-sela menahan sakit, Naruto bergumam tanya mengulang pernyataan Sasuke. "Berma—"

Tusuk!

Naruto membelalakan mata, menatap tak percaya merasakan jari telunjuk Sasuke yang teraliri saliva memasuki lubang anusnya secara paksa. "A-AHH..."

Dalam diam ditengah hembusan nafas yang terasa berat, Sasuke memainkan jari telunjuknya membelai-belai dinding anus Naruto yang basah namun juga terasa lembut disaat bersamaan dengan penisnya bergerak liar membombardir anus Naruto. Membuat dinding-dinding anus lelaki itu mengerut dalam, terintimidasi akan keberadaan penis dan jari telunjuk Sasuke yang membuat keadaan lubang anus semakin menyempit seakan tidak memberi ruang lebih.

Nafas Naruto terputus-putus, tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang tiba-tiba menyergap disaat rasa perih mendominasi akibat cincin anusnya yang menganga lebar. _'Dia sengaja— U..Ugh!'_

Ya Naruto tahu dari awal Sasuke telah berniat melakukan hal ini. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan, tapi Naruto berani bertaruh bila makhluk itu mencoba mengeruk kenikmatan dari tubuhnya. Bukan tak alasan Naruto bisa berkata demikian, menilik dari pergerakan jari telunjuk Sasuke yang hanya membelai dinding anusnya saja sembari sesekali mengoreskan ujung kuku pada permukaan dinding anus, Naruto tahu bila Sasuke memang ingin mempermainkannya.

"A-Ahh... U-Uh... Nhh..." Naruto tiada henti mendesah, mengeluarkan rintihan erotis bergaung ditelinga Sasuke.

Sedangkan makhluk yang memiliki suara mengerikan tersebut menggeram kasar, sebelah tangannya mencengkram erat pinggul Naruto merasakan kulit penisnya begitu panas dengan dinding-dinding anus terasa semakin menyempit setiap detiknya. Nikmat... Tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan sekarang. Penis Sasuke dipijat dengan kuat, ditambah dinding-dinding anus Naruto memijat dengan erat, mencengkram penis Sasuke seakan ingin meremukannya. Seakan tidak puas hanya memasukan jari dengan penisnya menggembur telak lubang anus Naruto, Sasuke mencabut jari telunjuknya dari lubang anus kemudian menggerakan sebelah tangannya menggerayangi pinggul Naruto. Dalam satu kali gerakan, Sasuke mencengkram kedua buah zakar Naruto lalu mengocoknya kencang.

"Ahh! Nggh! Annh!" Naruto mendesah kencang, tubuhnya menegang seumpurna dengan kepala terdongkak keatas menatap langit kelam tak dihiasi bintang.

Mendengar suara desahan Naruto, Sasuke semakin mempercepat sodokan dilubang anus, menghujam tempat tersebut menggunakan batang penis yang panjang, keras, dengan urat-urat kecil kini telah memunculkan diri menjalar dipermukaan kulit penis. Desahan Naruto terdengar semakin menjadi-jadi merasakan kulit penis Sasuke yang kasar disertai urat-urat kecil sebesar kabel headset bergesekan didinding anus, menstimulus dinding anus Naruto yang kini ikut terkontraksi serupa, memunculkan urat-urat kecil disekitaran dinding anus. Naruto merentangkan kedua kakinya yang tertekuk, memberi akses kepada Sasuke agar lebih mudah bergerak menghujan lubang anusnya.

 **'THRUST! THRUST! THRUST!'**

Suara dari daging gemuk yang menumpuk titik tumpul dari lubang anus Naruto terdengar, membaur bersama kecipak basah dari cairan precum yang tiada henti menetes dari sisi cincin anus Naruto. Nikmat, panas, dan semakin basah, itulah yang Naruto rasakan ditambah penis Sasuke terasa kian keras, menumbuk tak terkontrol bahkan arah serangan Sasuke pun tidak lagi terfokus pada satu titik saja, berpencar, mengaduk-aduk lubang anus Naruto.

"A-Ahh ya-a, di-disana... Ohh! Ya-yaa... Le-Lebih da-lam. Begitu... Te-Terus be-gi-tuhhh AAHH!" Naruto bergumam pelan, suaranya terputus-putus menyeruakan desahan kenikmatan.

 _ **"Kau menyukainya?**_ " Ujar Sasuke tanpa nafas.

"Ya!" Naruto merespon dengan rintihan kencang. "La-Lakukan le-bih keras lagi!"

 _ **"Baiklah."**_ Seringai dibibir Sasuke merekah, mengusap sayang belahan pantat Naruto menggunakan tangan kiri kemudian meremasnya kencang, membuat sela-sela jari muncul kulit pantat Naruto yang menyemul keluar saking eratnya cengkraman tangan Sasuke.

"Ahh~~" Naruto merintih nakal, sengaja membusungkan bokongnya memancing Sasuke untuk melakukan _service._ Dan tentunya besar ekspetasi Naruto agar Sasuke melakukannya lebih dari sekedar remasan saja.

Mengerti akan maksud Naruto, Sasuke pun menampar telak bokong Naruto dengan kuat, membuat tubuh lelaki itu mengejang merasakan getaran akibat tamparan Sasuke sampai di alat vitalnya yang teracung tegak. Nafas Naruto kian memburu, baju seragamnya pun sudah basah terkena keringat yang terus menetes, seiring hujaman penis Sasuke dan service yang dilakukan makhluk itu Naruto merasakan dinding anusnya terasa mengkerut, bahkan dinding-dinding anus pun ikut berkontraksi hebat, berdetak dengan kencang hingga Naruto sendiri bisa merasakan detakan tersebut. Kulit penis Sasuke yang panas, dan juga kasar bersinggungan dengan dinding anusnya yang memiliki urat-urat kecil diiringi detakan kencang. Tanpa harus menjabarkan segala kenikmatan tersebut, Naruto tahu sebentar lagi dia akan mencapai klimaks, membuncahkan hasrat yang sebelum sempat tertahan.

"A-AKKH!" Naruto melotot lebar, tubuhnya bergetar hebat merasakan kepala penis Sasuke yang bertekstur bergelombang mengenai satu titik tak terduga. Membuat pikiran Naruto dalam sekejap terasa terbang keawang-awang.

Kena!

Sasuke tahu bila kepala penisnya baru saja mengenai prostat Naruto, titik yang akan membuat lelaki itu terus berteriak menyeru kenikmatan serta mengumandangkan desahan-desahan seksi. Sudah waktunya... Setelah pencarian yang cukup lama ketika _mengaduk-ngaduk_ lubang anus Naruto, pada akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menemukannya.

"A-Aku akan keluar!" Naruto menggumam erotis, melengkingkan suara penuh nikmat saat berucap pada Sasuke.

 _ **"Kalau begitu silahkan."**_ Sasuke menyodokan penisnya kian kencang, brutal, membiarkan kedua belah bokong Naruto tertampar perutnya saat bergerak maju-mundur. _**"Keluarkan sebanyak-banyaknya."**_

Tanpa Sasuke berkata seperti itu pun, Naruto tidak akan sungkan mengeluarkan hasratnya. Persetan bila sperma Naruto akan mengotori papan tempat mereka berpijak. Sudah cukup Naruto merasakan kekesalan akibat pelimpahan tugas yang diberikan Jiraya. Kalau pun mengotori papan tersebut, Naruto rasa impas. Setidaknya hal itu dia jadikan sebagai bayaran atas perilaku Jiraiya yang selalu menjajah dirinya.

Tak tahan merasakan kenikmatan didetik-detik menuju klimaks, tanpa Naruto sadari, Naruto menggerakan pinggulnya mengikuti irama Sasuke. Dinding anus pun terasa semakin mengetat, menghimpit penis Sasuke dengan detakan dari urat-urat kecil terdengar kian kencang. Tak lama... Setelah beberapa sodokan terakhir—

"AKHHHHH~!"

—Naruto mengeluarkan sperma dalam lima kali tembakan mengotori permukaan papan dengan cairan kental berwarna putih itu. Tidak hanya papan saja yang terkena imbas sperma Naruto, kaca mobil yang terparkir tepat dibawah mereka juga terkena cipratan sperma.

"Hahh... Hahh... Hahh.." Nafas Naruto memburu, terbaring lunglai diatas papan sembari menompang kepala menggunakan kedua tangan. Senyum dibibir Naruto tak lepas, menyeringai lebar disela-sela rintihan melihat kaca mobil milik Kakuzu. _'Rasakan!'_ Bagi Naruto pelanggan paling pelit dan doyan perempuan muda seperti Kakuzu pantas menerima hal ini. Sekali keluar dari motel, pria tua itu pasti akan kaget melihat ada sperma didepan kaca mobilnya.

Mengesampingkan rasa senang, Naruto yang semula menyeringai lebar tiba-tiba terkejut mendapati Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya hingga kini saling berhadapan. Ohh iya... Naruto baru sadar bila Sasuke belum mencapai klimaks sama sekali. _'Tidak akan lama. Beberapa menit lagi, dia pasti keluar.'_ Angguk Naruto menyakini.

Menempatkan kedua tangan masing-masing disisi kepala Naruto, Sasuke terus mengerakan pinggulnya maju-mundur dengan cepat. Melesakan kepala penisnya mengenai prostat Naruto.

"Ahh!"

Lagi... Naruto bisa merasakan dengan jelas lubang kecil tepat ditengah-tengah kepala penis Sasuke. Kepala penis yang begitu keras, namun lembut disaat bersamaan. Meski kasar, Naruto merasa terlena. Terbuai akan kenikmatan dari dinding-dinding anusnya yang bergesekan dengan kulit penis Sasuke, seiring waktu terbiasa akan keberadaan penis makhluk itu Naruto merasa batang penis Sasuke terasa kokoh _didalamnya_. Sensasi yang ditawarkan juga terasa begitu memabukan, panas, lembut, _penuh_ , dan juga berdetak kencang.

"Ahh! Uhh! Nnh!" Naruto mendesah kencang, membiarkan suaranya teralun ditengah hembusan angin yang mengalun.

Penis Sasuke benar-benar keras, selain keras permukaan kulit yang kasar juga berdetak kencang dengan urat-urat seukuran kabel menjalari batang penis. Cairan precum juga tidak berhenti menetes dari penis Sasuke memenuhi liang Naruto, menyulut reaksi yang sama dari penis lelaki bersurai pirang itu ketika mendengar bunyi kecipak basah yang terdengar erotis semakin intens menggaung bersamaan dengan derit alat derek yang terikat tali tambang. Tinggal sedikit lagi, detakan dari penis Sasuke yang berkedut kencang telah cukup menggambarkan bila Sasuke akan segera mencapai klimaks. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang merasakan rasa linu luar biasa saat penisnya kembali berdetak kencang disertai urat-urat kecil terlihat. Dan benar saja dalam beberapa kali sodokan—

 **'SLURPH!'**

—Naruto meleguh panjang dengan Sasuke menggeram kasar merasakan penisnya dicengkram erat oleh dinding-dinding anus Naruto seperti ingin meremukannya. Naruto telah klimaks untuk kedua kali, bersamaan dengan cairan putih kental nan hangat menembak telak prostat Naruto hingga membanjiri anus, kemudian merambat keluar dari celah cincin karena tak mampu lagi tertampung di lubang anus.

Naruto terbaring lemah memejamkan kedua mata dengan erat menikmati sensasi dari sperma Sasuke yang hangat, lengket, dan basah memenuhi liangnya. Sasuke melepaskan penisnya, merapikan kembali pakaian yang dia kenakan membiarkan sperma keluar dari lubang anus Naruto.

Sukses sudah.

Sasuke menatap tak percaya, tidak menyangka untuk pertama kalinya dia telah berhasil melaksanakan ritual musim kawin _secara sempurna_ dan bahkan langsung membuahi patner yang sudah dia pilih tanpa ada keraguan. Selama mengikuti ritual musim kawin, Sasuke tidak pernah membiarkan spermanya memasuki liang sang patner begitu saja. Bagi Sasuke meski dia berhasil memilih patner golongan tertinggi sekalipun dari dunia bawah tanah, jika Sasuke merasa tidak suka, dia tidak akan membiarkan sang patner mengandung anak-anaknya. Terus komitmen itu Sasuke galakan selama mengikuti ritual musim kawin. Dan puncaknya adalah ritual sekarang, dimana Sasuke yang telah didesak oleh keluarga untuk segera memiliki anak akhirnya menjatuhkan pilihan pada seorang manusia.

 _ **"Aku harus pergi."**_ Mengadahkan wajah menatap keatas langit, purnama telah beranjak menyisakan sedikit waktu yang tersisa untuk makhluk dunia bawah tanah.

"Kalau begitu cepat pergi dari hadapanku!" Naruto meraih sebelah sepatu yang dia kenakan, kemudian melempari makhluk bersayap kekalawar itu. Sasuke menghindar dengan mudah. "Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan?! Aku pasti akan dibunuh kakek tua itu karena tidak menyelesaikan tugas mengecat papan terkutuk ini!" Mengalihkan wajah, Naruto menatap frustasi sketsa gambar pada papan reklame.

Sasuke menerawang sejenak kemudian mengepakan sayap. _**"Aku akan kembali tiga bulan nanti."**_ Dan Sasuke pun terbang ke langit, bersanding dengan purnama malam.

 **'BUK!'**

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, terkejut mendapati sepatu yang sebelumnya dia lempar kini berada tepat dihadapannya. "Se-Sejak kapan—"

Tak sengaja mengalihkan wajah kearah papan reklame, seketika mata sapphire Naruto membelalak lebar memandang tak percaya akan apa yang dia lihat. _'Pa-Papan reklamenya...'_ Reflek Naruto lekas mengadahkan wajah keatas, melihat arah kepergian Sasuke. _'Papan reklamenya sudah selesai dicat?!'_

Memang benar...

Makhluk dari dunia bawah tanah bisa datang ke dunia manusia setiap lima puluh tahun sekali untuk menjalani ritual musim kawin. Hal itu akan terus berlaku sampai ke generasi selanjutnya menjadi bagian dari siklus kehidupan. Sekalipun melanggar peraturan mendatangi dunia manusia tiga bulan nanti, makhluk mitologi itu merasa optimis tidak terbebani akan konsekuensi yang dia hadapi nanti. Toh dia telah terlebih dahulu melanggar peraturan itu dengan melakukan ritual musim kawin bersama manusia.

Meski berat, makhluk itu yakin dia bisa menghadapi semuanya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End...**

Pic PWP pertama, dengan latar _honeymoon_ *plak* ditempat yang ga mainstrem. Sebener'a bkin pwp beginian gegara ditag sama Loshi, Amma hampir dua bulan yg lalu difb.

Karena lagi males-malesan ngetik, jadi'a ya gini. Super lelet dan update'a mpe jauh dari target tempo #diinjek.

Suer.

Entah knp penyakit males w udah kadar kronis #plak. Harusnya ini udah jadi seminggu yang lalu, w bisa dgn santai ngepublish 3 cerits one shoot yg lain'a. Tapi mau gmn lagi, w lagi WB (bilang aja males! #disorakin), jadi'a mentok dibagian lemon mulu. Tapi syukur setelah berusaha membangkitkan semangat dan kemesuman(?) w, akhira'a selese jg #pasang mercon.

Gomen readres klo ktmu typo. Ini belum sempet w edit. Alias nekat-nekat publish. Klo sekira'a ad nemun typo yg kelewatan bgt muncul'a. Harap dimaklumi ToT

Mangap yg sebesar"a #dibejek

Dan utk temen-temen yg nanya kpn Behind the scenes Newroom update ch last'a? Nah ini lagi digarap. Jadi harap bersabar #digebukin rame-rame.

Okok! Cukup sekian cuap-cuap gaje w.

Sampe ketemu yak di cerita SN selanjutnya. Phai-phai~ o(^o^)o


End file.
